gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Fire and Pokémon Ice
Pokémon Fire and Pokémon Ice are two primary paired Pokémon main games for the Nintendo 3DS. Fire and Ice follow the traditional trend of starting with two characters. a male, and a female. The player travels around a new region inspired by Texas, New Mexico, and parts of Mexico called Texanus. This region features more than one hundred sixty two new Pokémon, along with Pokémon from previous instalments. They are the 7th generation of games. The Evil Team is Team Brawl, whose chief, Lord Blade, possesses the Swords of Justice, and Mega Lucario. The player can at last ride Pokemon from their team. List of Pokémon Starters Magamare (fire-type) volcono (fire/Rock-type) Evolves from Magamare Cubush (Grass-Type) Tigrass (Grass/Dark-Type) Evolves from Cubush Jungliger (Grass/Dark-Type) Evolves from Tigrass Mousear (Fire-Type) Squirrefire (Fire/Fairy-Type) Evolves from Mousear Capyburn (Fire/Fairy-Type) Evolves from Squirrefire Drippo (Water-Type) Hydrippo (Water/Ground-Type) Evolves from Drippo Dripotamus (Water/Ground-Type) Evolves from Hydrippo Legendaries Merlire (Fire/Psychic-Type) Mascot of Pokemon Fire. Flame Body Ability Merlice (Ice/Psychic-Type)) Mascot of Pokemon Ice. Ice Body Ability Merlectric Electric/Psychic-Type) Volt Absorb Ability Kingnob (Steel/Fighting-Type) Justified Ability. Can form a union with either Excaliburn or Icecalibur and Nobsteed. Nobsteed (Steel-Type) Speed Boost Ability.Comes with the Key Item, Union Saddle. Excaliburn (Fighting/Fire-Type) Flame Body Ability (Exclusive to Pokemon Fire). Comes with the Key Item, Union Gauntlet Fire. Icecalibur (Fighting/Ice-Type) Ice Body Ability (Exclusive to Pokemon Ice). Comes with the Key Item, Union Gauntlet Ice. Griffodin (Fairy/Flying-Type) Fairy Aura Ability Minothor (Electric/Fighting-Type) Lightning Rod Ability Leoki (Psychic/Dark-Type) Dark Aura Ability Regisoil (Ground-Type) Sand Stream Ability Regisoar (Flying-Type) Air Lock Ability Regisear (Fire-Type) Drought Ability Regisplash (Water-Type) Drizzle Ability Regishine (Fairy-Type) Fairy Aura Ability Regivoid (Dark-Type) Dark Aura Ability Fossil Legendaries (a series first!) Tyranizeus (Rock/Electric-Type) Volt Absorb Ability Brachades (Rock/Dark-Type) Dark Aura Ability Paraseidon (Rock/Water-Type) Water Absorb Ability Mythical Legendaries Blizzardus (Ice/Flying-Type) (Has 2 Fromes: Inacrnate Forme, and Therian Forme.) Snow Cloak Ability (Incarnate Forme) Ice Body Ability (Mega Incarnate Forme) Ice Body Ability (Therian Forme) Snow Warning (Mega Therian Forme) NOTE: His Therian Forme resembles a turtle. Omegolem (Rock/Ground-Type) - Sturdy Ability Venomobius (Poison-Type) Poison Touch Ability Skullord (Ground/Ghost-Type) Pressure Ability Draculus (Has 2 Fromes: Vampire Forme, Dark-Type, and Bat Forme, Dark/Flying-Type) Cursed Body (Both Formes) Fossils Stegolem (Rock/Dragon-Type) Sturdy Ability Stegomega (Rock/Dragon-Type) Evolves from Stegolem. Sturdy Ability Zaptor (Rock/Electric-Type) Speed Boost Ability Velozaptor (Rock/Electric-Type) Evolves from Zaptor. Speed Boost Ability Other Petrikid (Rock/Ground_Tpye) Sturdy Ability. Can be Ridden. HT: 30'06" WT: 2204.0 lbs. Collosteel (Steel/Ground Type) Sturdy Ability. Can be Ridden. HT: 55'11" WT: 8816.0 lbs. Yakride (Normal-Type) Moxie Ability (can be ridden.) HT: 7'03" WT: 506.2 lbs. Veyakle (Normal Type) Moxie Ability (can be ridden.) HT: 8'05" WT: 724.5 lbs Doquadrio (Normal/Flying-Type Dodrio Evolution) Same Abilities as Dodrio (Can be Ridden.) HT: 9'02" WT: 857.4 lbs. Pegasear (Fire/Flying-Type Rapidash Evolution) (Can be Ridden.) Same Abilities as Rapidash. HT: 7'05" WT: 653.7 lb. Taurtank (Normal-Type Tauros and Miltank Evolution) Cute Charm Ability Gigaphan (Ground-Type Donphan Evolution) Same Abilities as Donphan (Can be Ridden) HT:6'11" WT: 925.1 lbs. Carnabully (Fairy/Dark-Type Granbull Evolution) Same Abilities as Granbull Gargoliath (Dragon/Rock-Type Druddigon Evolution) Same Abilities as Druddigon Gurilasage (Grass/Fighting-Type Simisage Evolution) Overgrowth Ability Gurilasear (Fire/Fighting-Type Simisear Evolution) Blaze Ability Gurilapour (Water/Fighting-Type Simipour Evolution) Torrent Ability Mega Evolutions Mega Cresselia (Psychic/Fairy-Type) Fairy Aura Ability Mega Darkrai (Dark/Ghost-Type) Dark Aura Ability Mega Regigigas (Normal-Type) Huge Power Ability Mega Regirock (Rock-Type) Regenerator Ability Mega Regice (Ice-Type) Magic Guard Ability Mega Registeel (Steel-Type) Filter Ability Mega Tornadus (Flying Type) Speed Boost Ability (Incarnate Forme) Cloud Nine Ability (Therian Forme) Mega Thundurus (Electric/Flying-Type) Static Ability (Incarnate Forme) Volt Absorb (Therian Forme) Mega Landorus (Ground/Flying-Type) Sand Rush Ability (Incarnate Forme) Sand Stream Ability (Therian Forme) Mega Lugia (Water/Dragon-Type) Drizzle Ability Mega Tyrantrum (Rock/Dragon-Type) Moxie Ability (He and normal Tyrantrum can be Ridden throughout the region.) HT: 12'02" WT: 1507.5 lbs. Mega Wailord (Water-Type) Water Absorb Ability. HT: 50'05" WT: 6612.0 lbs, Mega Haxorus (Dragon/Fighting-Type) Moxie Ability Mega Slaking (Normal-Type) Slow Start Ability Mega Rampardos (Rock/Dragon-Type) Rock Head Ability Mega Marowak (Ground/Ghost-Type) Intimidate Ability Mega Braviary (Fighting/Flying-Type) Moxie Ability Mega Mandibuzz (Dark/Flying-Type) Speed Boost Ability Mega Hariyama (Fighting/Ground-Type) Huge Power Ability Mega Dusknoir (Ghost/Dark-Type) Insomnia Ability Mega Zoroark (Dark-Type) - Imposter Ability Mega Collosteel (Steel/Ground-Type) Heavy Metal Ability (He and normal Collosteel can be Ridden throughout the region.) HT: 99'11" WT: 9999.9 lbs. Mega Hydreigon (Dark/Dragon-Type) - Pure Power Ability Mega Golurk (Steel/Fighting-Type) Iron Fist Ability Mega Liepard (Dark/Ghost-Type) Shadow Tag Ability Mega Stoutland (Normal-Type) Moxie Ability Category:Video games Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo 3DS Games